<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Cruel World by KiwiCutie013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103554">This Cruel World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013'>KiwiCutie013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RvB Apocalypse AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Freckles is a dog, Guns, Humor, Infection, M/M, Multi, PREQUEL TO THIS LONELY WORLD, Virus, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Children, looting, poor Theta, zombie outbreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Church rolled over and gasped for air, shakily reaching towards the steel, somewhat dull, knife in his jacket pocket.  </p>
<p>He wasn’t able to grasp it fully as his vision remained blurred and his hands trembled from the shock of pain escalating from his head. </p>
<p>He didn’t turn around to watch Caboose slam the zombie’s head into the brick wall repeatedly, but faintly heard enough groans and moans followed by silence to guess what had happened. </p>
<p>Church gripped the handle of the knife before slowly closing his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A prequel to This Lonely World, but you don't have to read it to understand what's going on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard L. Church | AI Program Alpha/Agent Texas | AI Program Beta, Michael J. Caboose &amp; Freckles, Michael J. Caboose/Agent Texas | Allison, Michael J. Caboose/Leonard L. Church, Michael J. Caboose/Leonard L. Church/Agent Texas | Allison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RvB Apocalypse AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Cruel World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prequel to This Lonely World. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy : )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I will name you Red. You will be my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red didn’t reply, only scratched at the concrete slab. Her grey skin peeled at the corners of her face and her eyes were an irritated red from the infection. She desperately tried to grab at the live meal in front of her. Her nails hadn’t stopped growing and dirt and blood was visible under her fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Micheal, but everyone calls me Caboose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The monster screeched from under the large rock. She attempted to pull herself out but her attempts were futile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caboose stop playing with that fucking thing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is not a thing, she is my friend.” Caboose said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church groaned and walked over to the slab. He held his hand over his eyes to block the sun and glared down at the stuck monstrosity. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> is disgusting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose shook his head. “She is beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church eyed the zombie. She used to be beautiful. She had red hair that looked as it used to be bright. The red had faded over time and become dirty, and her eyes that once seemed a vibrant green, were not sprew with dark red veins and disintegrating pupils. Her arms were twisted in ways that were inhuman like and bones stuck out from certain parts of her elbows. Her flesh may have once been clear and gorgeous, but was now deteriorating and had fleshy red oozing bumps covering her grey complection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was beautiful.” Church corrected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose frowned. “Yea…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church watched the zombie for another moment before looking towards Caboose. “Come on idiot, let’s find some supplies and then we can head back to base and you can play with Freckles.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose smiled and immediately became more like his cheery self. “Yay! Me and Freckles will play ball. And that will be a lot of fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church nodded stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets. He looked around the poor excuse for a town. They needed to move, they’ve been waiting around in this spot for too long. They would attract Zs and Church was fucking terrible at fighting and Caboose didn’t seem too alert right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church nudged Caboose and began walking away from the deteriorating Z. Caboose seemed to get the idea and followed his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going now, Church?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were gonna find a place to loot.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How comes?” Caboose asked, kicking at a pebble on the ground as they walked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we come back empty handed Tex will kill me. We need to find something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose nodded. “She probably will. You, not me.” Caboose corrected. “She said that I am her very favorite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church crossed his arms. “We don’t pick favorites in this relationship.” He huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose smiled. “It is alright Church. I know that we are equal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church decided to ignore the younger male’s comments and rounded the corner to where he expected a convenience store to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he wasn’t expecting was the 300 pound Z that charged out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch!” He screeched as the back of his head hit the concrete under him. His vision went dizzy as he held his arms out in front of him in a weak attempt to push the Z off. He fumbled between the zombie and Caboose’s oversized jacket that he had worn, knowing there was a knife in the pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caboose?!” Church yelled desperately as the creature’s jaw snipped at him uncontrollably, nearly inches away from his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in a split second, a remarkably heavy weight was lifted off of him and thrown against the brick wall of the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church rolled over and gasped for air, shakily reaching towards the steel, somewhat dull, knife in his jacket pocket.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t able to grasp it fully as his vision remained blurred and his hands trembled from the shock of pain escalating from his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t turn around to watch Caboose slam the zombie’s head into the brick wall repeatedly, but faintly heard enough groans and moans followed by silence to guess what had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church gripped the handle of the knife before slowly closing his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Church!” Caboose yelled, having seemed to be crouched in front of him in an instant. He wasn’t the only one either, it seemed he had a small crowd around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hissed as something wet was pressed against the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Theta muttered, the sound of the small child’s voice causing Church to rub at his eyes and get a better look at where he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he back at base?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Texas smirked, sitting on a chair across from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church groaned, sitting up, realizing he was in the medical bay tent. “What happened?” He questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caboose called in saying you got hurt and brought you back.” Texas informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose smiled wide and sat back on the ground of the tent. “I saved you!” He said, excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas nodded and got up, walking towards Theta, taking the wet washcloth from the child. “Thank you Theta, you can go now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theta smiled wide and left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas sat on the cot next to him and pressed the towel to the back of his head once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I hit my head that bad?” Church asked, rubbing at his sore arm, realizing his jacket had been taken off, or rather, Caboose’s jacket to be exact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Tex mused. “You’re just a baby. The worst of your head injuries came from Caboose ramming you into doorways on your way back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church rolled his eyes. “Of course they were.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose frowned. “You were very heavy.” He commented quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas smiled, but it was anything but sweet. “Caboose should have left you there and continued gathering.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshole.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Church muttered as the cloth was lifted off the back of his head. “Have you heard back from Tucker?” He questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He left a message saying he was still with Junior and if they made it to Texas they’d signal us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church nodded, adjusting his position as he attempted to work out some of the sore spots in his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas got up and put the towel in a wet bowl, before walking over to her bag, sitting beside the chair she had recently occupied. “Glad to know you’re ok.” She said, as she began digging through it</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church smiled. “I knew you cared.” He teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas pulled out a water bottle and handed it to him. “Maybe.” She complied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost sweet. Well knowing them, it was as sweet or caring as they were going to get. They weren’t really an emotional couple. When the apocalypse started, Tex was working as a mechanic and Church worked on computer stuff inside the same store. They made a pretty great team and so they just became them, deciding to stick together once the apocalypse came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until they received a call from Texas’s sister, that she didn’t even know existed, having never seen or heard of her, demanding that they reunite to take down some high-class gang that was apparently run by their father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas was determined to leave Caboose and Church to take him down and it became a lot of drama, but eventually it didn’t matter because her so called sister never even showed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, they stayed where they were, building up their small economy of people from those who lived nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas smiled and their peaceful moment was ruined a minute later when faint screaming was heard coming from outside the tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas whipped her head around and looked out the window of the small tent, reaching for her gun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that Theta?” Church questioned, taking a sip of the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas squinted towards the entrance, watching as shadows danced on the zipped up fabric. “I hope not.” She commented, reaching towards the zipper of the tent to unzip it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theta has been doing very well with Freckles,” Caboose added with a smile. “We taught him all sorts of games, like jump and run and jump,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already said that, idiot.” Church interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas pulled back the tent fabric and caught both Caboose’s and Church’s attention as she screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her scream sounding foreign and almost unreal as it wasn’t often she showed pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose flinched and backed away as a zombie grabbed a hold of her shoulders and tore into the soft flesh connecting her shoulder and her neck. Texas kicked the Z back and fired her gun. Effectively causing the zombie to collapse, dead on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church shot up and grabbed a nearby knife, moving over to Texas. “Holy shit, are you alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas shook her head and leaned back, quickly putting her hand over her bleeding wound. She glanced out towards the tent and noticed a small group of people running around, followed by Zs lingering in their camp. A small fire had started and was quickly spreading and Texas groaned, blood spilling out over her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that a fucking zombie?” Church questioned, eyes locked on the dead Z. “There shouldn’t be any zombies.” It wasn’t like seeing a Z was a rare occasion, it was just that- there base was heavily fortified. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shouldn’t have been able to get in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose scurried to the rescue and grabbed the towel they were using earlier and handed it to Texas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A zombie outside the tent ran past and caught a glimpse of them, cocking its head towards them. Texas gave it no time to charge as she fired a bullet into its skull before taking the towel from Caboose and holding it against her wound, stepping out of the tent. “Let’s go.” She commanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church followed suit and waved Caboose on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Caboose asked as they made their way past bodies, people screaming, and just outright chaos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Texas replied, taking a second every now and then to shoot an oncoming Z. “We need to find Theta, try to save the people left.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas made a move towards the main building and Church quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. “We need to get out.” He stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ripped her hand from his grasp. “There's people here Church.” She glared. “Women and children.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Church gawked at her. “Jesus, Texas.” He exasperated as she began walking away, leaving Caboose to stand unsure behind them. “Look around you, there is no one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas stopped dead in her tracks and looked around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t realized how quiet it had gotten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quiet, except for faint growling coming from every direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quiet, except for the sound of the fire growing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quiet, except for Caboose’s sniffling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church was right. She needed to focus on what was left, what was alive. Scoungable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose was incoherent because of his confusion and emotions and Church was a shitty fighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she was a goner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas whipped around and spent no time arguing. “This way.” She instructed, pushing past Church, who followed close behind her with his knife wielded, all while keeping track of Caboose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas cleared them a path towards the large fence that kept their camp safe, or at least was supposed to and fumbled towards her pocket for the exit key. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, Tex just shoot the lock.” She heard Church hiss behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to attract more?” Tex responded through gritted teeth. She could feel her forehead grow hot and her limbs begin to ache. She found the key and looked down at it, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just for a moment as she attempted not to slip into whatever it was that was taking her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Allison?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The room grew cold as her father looked down on her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She smiled. “I just wanted to say hi.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her father looked down on her, unimpressed. “Please leave, I’m very busy and don’t have time for your games.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I thought maybe just this once-” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Texas!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her vision went blurry as she let the key fall through her bloody fingertips and towards the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Down, down, down before colliding with the dirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Texas!?” Church shook her once more, the knife held steady in his other hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared down on him and whipped around, growling and pinning him towards the fence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” He hissed as his head hit the back of the fence. He outstretched his arms and in turn, dropped his knife in order to grasp her shoulders sternly to keep her from biting him. “Texas, stop!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Church,” Caboose whimpered behind them before turning to Texas. “Mrs. Tex please stop!” He cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Texas twitched against Church’s grip and screeched manically. “C-caboose.” Church breathed out as his control began slipping. “It’s not her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely, deep down Caboose knew what that meant. Knew what had to be done, but wasn’t so ready to accept it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tex please stop. It’s Church!” Caboose tried again. “You love him!” He cried, tears flowing openly down his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church almost smiled at the word love because even as she threatened to end his entire existence in that very moment, yea. He loved her too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it, Caboose!” Church cried as she chomped her teeth madly in his direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Church-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caboose kill her! Fucking kill her!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can not!” Caboose choked out between sobs. “She is family!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church stared at the creature pinning him against the fence. Blood soaking her ponytail and her eyes already becoming grey and veiny. “Not anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose frowned and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them and running over, picking the knife off the ground and grabbing the creature’s shoulder, throwing her to the ground before moving over and stabbing her in the skull, again and again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kneeled above her and stabbed till his wrist hurt. Tears flowing down his face, teeth clenched, and sadness in his actions, he stopped and looked down at her. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church grabbed the key off the ground and quickly unlocked the door. “Caboose, get over here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose took his fingers and used them to slowly shut Texas’s eyes before getting up and running out the door. Church followed and slammed it shut behind him, locking it with the key before turning around and leaning against it with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose sniffled and once again it was silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, buddy.” Church said once he caught his breath. “You did good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, I loved her.” Caboose said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church nodded and walked over to him. “I did too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose pulled Church into a tight hug and sobbed into his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church didn’t push him away like he normally would, only let him cry until a slight jingle was heard in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It got closer, causing Caboose to look up from Church’s shoulder and smile bright and wide. “Freckles!” Caboose cried gleefully, moving away from Church and happily towards the golden retriever that ran towards them, wagging its tail happily. Happily and alive.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose kneeled in front of the dog and scratched behind his ears, sniffling with a smile on his face as Church walked over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what?” Caboose asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church looked around them. “Well,” He started. “We get away from here. Take Freckles with us.” He looked down at Caboose. “And maybe contact Tucker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caboose looked up at him. “We are going to be ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church bit his lip and nodded. “I think we will, buddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>